El Marionetista
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Apareció en mi vida en 1938, y si hubiera sabido quien era realmente, jamás lo hubiera dejado entrar en ella. InoSaso AU. Inspirado en la vida de Josef Mengel.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**El Marionetista**

**Capítulo Uno**

**.**

Entró en mi vida en diciembre de 1938 para nunca más salir de ella. Desde entonces ha pasado más de un cuarto de siglo y aquella fecha sigue tan presente en mi memoria como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Recuerdo el día y la hora en que fijé los ojos por primera vez en ese hombre que, aunque no lo sabía entonces, sería la causa de mi mayor felicidad y de mi más grande desgracia. Ocurrió el día de navidad, cuando yo tenía tan solo cinco años de edad, a las tres de la tarde de un día gris y oscuro del invierno alemán. Me encontraba en el salón principal del castillo que mi familia poseía en el poblado de Württemberg; en ese entonces yo aún no conocía el significado de las palabras 'guerra' y 'Nazismo', pues, aunque decenas de oficiales del ejército tenían trato con mi padre, todos procuraban no mencionarlas dentro de nuestro hogar. Gracias a eso, yo crecía felíz en mi mundo infantil, ignorando por completo lo que pasaba fuera de aquellos muros.

Recuerdo todos los detalles: el salón cuidadosamente decorado y la plata recién pulida; el aroma dulce y cálido del aire, las líneas doradas de las paredes blancas, en donde colgaban los cuadros de nuestros antepasados. Si cierro los ojos aún puedo ver a las damas ataviadas con sus hermosos vestidos de invierno, y a los elegantes soldados, muchos de los cuales murieron después en las estepas rusas o entre las arenas de Alamein. Estoy oyendo la voz alegre y entusiasta de mi padre hablando con los invitados acerca de lo satisfecho que está por la situación política del país.

Oscurecía, pero no tanto como para que encendieran todas las luces, y a través de las ventanas aún podía ver la iglesia del pueblo con total nitidez, que lucía embellecida por la nieve que cubría las torres gemelas cuyas agujas perforaban el cielo plomizo. También eran hermosas las colinas blancas que rodeaban mi ciudad, con las cuales parecía terminar el mundo como lo conocía para abrir paso al misterio. Era navidad y, como todos los años, mis padres, aristócratas de nacimiento, habían organizado una gran fiesta para festejarla, y, como de costumbre, habían invitado a muchos oficiales importantes del ejército alemán y a sus familias.

Durante los primeros años de mi vida he conocido a muchos oficiales, soldados y otras personalidades del Estado y la política de aquel entonces, y desde hacía un tiempo ese número de visitantes se había casi duplicado, pero él fue especial desde el primer momento, y sobresaltaba ampliamente sobre todos los demás.

Recuerdo que me paseaba entre la multitud con un vestido rojo que mi madre me había comprado en París, mirando a todo el mundo con curiosidad. La música y las alegres risas llenaban cada rincón del salón, evocando un ambiente festivo y agradable. Fue entonces que lo vi por primera vez, y no pude evitar mirarlo como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

Lo que me impresionó desde el primer momento, más que que su porte aplomado, su aire aristocrático, sus curiosos cabellos rojizos y su tenue sonrisa ligeramente altanera, creo que fue su enigmática elegancia.

Casi todos los días veía pasar por mi casa a muchos soldados jóvenes, pero ninguno como él.

A pesar de que muchos teníamos los ojos clavados en su persona, permanecía inmóvil y sereno, sin dar ninguna muestra de nerviosismo o timidez. Por alguna razón parecía mayor y más maduro que el resto de los hombres que se acercaron a saludarlo, y era difícil convencerse de que se trataba sencillamente de otro soldado de su guarnición.

Finalmente, mi padre rompió con toda la atmósfera de suspenso que había formado en mi cabeza, y se acercó al joven desconocido para darle la bienvenida. Sólo entonces el resto de los invitados -que parecían tan subyugados como yo- volvieron a relajarse.

Por mi parte, miré al extraño joven, que parecía no pasar de los veinte y tantos, como si viniera de otro mundo, con ojos atentos, fascinados. Desde el primer instante cada uno de sus movimientos me interesaba: como se movía entre los demás invitados, destilando elegancia y presunción, pasándose una de sus manos blancas e inmaculadas por el lustroso cabello mientras sonreía, afable, a todas las personas que se cruzaba. Todo en él despertaba mi curiosidad: su enigmática sonrisa, sus ojos, ligeramente rasgados, de color castaño; su expresión, aburrida pero siempre cordial. Aún a mis escasos cinco años me permitía estudiar su rostro altivo, delicadamente cincelado, y estudiar cada una de sus reaciones.

Incluso seguí observándolo cuando un grupo de niños de mi edad -que parecían conocerlo- comenzó a rodearlo, lanzando exclamaciones entusiastas mientras él les decía algo que yo no alcanzaba a oír. A diferencia de todos los adultos que conocía, él parecía poseer un carisma especial con los más pequeños.

De pronto, el desconocido sacó una extraña marioneta de debajo de su pulcro uniforme de soldado y comenzó a hacer una pequeña demostración con ella, maravillando a todos los niños.

Yo no era uná niña tímida ni nada, pero decidí no acercarme demasiado, y sólo me mantuve en un rincón del salón, contemplando a aquel desconocido como si fuera la criatura más curiosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Fue ahí cuando volteó el rostro y me vio también, y, cuando me sonrió, sentí que sólo lo hacía para mí, para nadie más que para mí; y me sentí como la niña más feliz del mundo.

— Hola— él fue quien se acercó, acuclillándose hasta quedar a mi altura, y olvidando al grupo de niños que tenía detrás. Yo sólo contemplé su bondadoso rostro en silencio— ¿No juegas con los demás?— inquirió con amabilidad; yo negué, sonrojada al extremo e incapaz de sostener aquella mirada, así que concentré mis ojos en la extraña marioneta, observándola con intriga. Yo nunca era así de callada, pero ese joven ejercía un poder tan extraño sobre mí que me culminaba a portarme de esa forma — ¿Te gustan las marionetas?— me dijo, notando mi interés en aquella cosa; volví a alzar la vista y él me sonrió de una forma que hasta el día de hoy no puedo descifrar— Él es Hiruko. Yo mismo lo hice cuando tenía tu edad, con la ayuda de un viejo titiritero que conocí cuando vivía en Japón…¿Conoces Japón?— negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar aquellos enigmáticos ojos castaños— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sólo entonces parecí reaccionar y salir de la ensoñación en la que aquellos ojos me habían metido.

—Ino— respondí— ¿Y tú?— le regresé la pregunta, con curiosidad infantil, mientras observaba distraídamente los apliques de su uniforma militar.

—Me dicen Sasori— comentó con simpleza, removiendo, con aire juguetón, mis cortos cabellos rubios con una de sus blancas y fuertes manos.

— ¿Sasori?— pregunté, confundida— ¿Por qué te llaman así?

Él rió con suavidad, alzando el mentón.

—Eres un niña muy curiosa…y muy bella…

No recuerdo exactamente cuál fue mi reacción cuando dijo eso. Lo último que recuerdo de aquél día es que él no se separó de mí el resto de la velada. Sólo se quedó conmigo, contándome acerca de todos los lugares maravillosos que había visitado, enseñándome a usar una marioneta e ignorando a todas las hermosas jóvenes que intentaban deseperadamente llamar su atención.

Sasori sólo tenía ojos para mí, y eso, a mis cinco años, me causaba una satisfacción que nunca había experimentado antes; totalmente desconocida para mí.

Era tan pequeña e inocente entonces…

De haber sabido como se desencadenarían las cosas después, quizá, mis padres jamás habrían permitido que me acercara a él. Sin embargo, ya lo había hecho.

Sasori había entrado en nuestras vidas desde que puso un pie por primera vez en nuestra casa.

Y nunca más saldría de ellas.

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.****N **_del__** A:**_

**Bien, oficialmente no he vuelto, pero quería publicar ésta segunda historia con temática sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la cual no contará con más de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos.**

**Sé que me he ausentado demasiado, pero he tenido demasiadas complicaciones. Ya saben, cuando piensas que sales de un problema y aparece uno mucho peor… En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con eso, pero me gustaría agradecer a quienes se preocuparon por mí y enviaron mensajes. Lamento no haber respondido a todos, pero sepan que me hizo muy bien leerlos. ******

**Gracias por leer, y espero poder seguir actualizando muy pronto.**

**Nos vemos!**

**H.S.**/p


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

**.**

* * *

He vivido muchas cosas con los años. He llorado; he reído más, y, con el tiempo, realmente fui feliz. Sin embargo, cada vez que miro al pasado sé que, en todos mis años, nunca he vuelto a experimentar la misma dicha que sentí durante aquellos meses.

Aquel día de navidad él había llegado para quedarse, a petición de mi padre, junto a una pequeña guarnición que se alojaba en la casa que teníamos junto al lago, por asuntos del Partido.

Sasori (como todo el mundo lo llamaba, pues nadie parecía saber su nombre real) se quedó con nosotros todo ése invierno, otorgándome los recuerdos más felices de mi infancia.

De la noche a la mañana mi mundo cambió. De estar sola pasé a tener un compañero de juegos a todas horas. Él me hacía compañía casi todo el tiempo; me llevaba a la escuela, a pasear; inventaba juegos para nosotros, me leía cuentos y me arropaba todas las noches, sin falta. Los únicos momentos que no pasaba conmigo eran porque un enorme camión del ejército iba a buscarlo, y sólo entonces se pasaba horas fuera de casa, aunque siempre regresaba antes de que me fuera a la cama.

Desde el primer momento adquirí mucha confianza con él, y aún hoy no puedo explicarme el porqué. También mis padres parecían fascinados con su porte elegante y su blasón; incluso sus compañeros de cuadrilla.

Para entonces yo ya conocía a muchos soldados jóvenes, irreverentes, bruscos y algunos hasta indisciplinados, pero uno siempre podía percibir la camaradería que siempre se formaba en una cuadrilla. Con Sasori no era así. Desde el primer día sus propios compañeros parecían eludirlo. Habituados a jugarse bromas y reír entre ellos, se mantenían extrañamente callados y turbados en su presencia, abriéndole paso cada vez que caminaba y en cualquier lugar al que se dirigiera. Ellos también parecían subyugados con su hechizo.

Cada vez que tenía que trabajar yo me quedaba a un lado de la habitación, muy quieta, sólo observándolo en silencio. Aparentemente, no le molestaba que sus compañeros lo dejaran solo. Quizás estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero nunca daba ninguna prueba de orgullo o vanidad ni demostraba alimentar el deseo consciente de ser distinto a los demás soldados de infantería. Aunque, a diferencia de ellos, Sasori era siempre extraordinariamente cortés y civilizado, sonreía cuando le hablaban, y llegaba al extremo de mentener la puerta abierta cuando alguien quería salir. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sus compañeros, incluso su comandante, parecían temerle.

No recuerdo exactamente cuando decidí que Sasori tenía que formar parte de mi vida para siempre, y a mis cinco años estaba decidida a que así fuera.

Con cada día que pasaba él destacaba más y más de sus compañeros, al punto de que cenaba en la mesa familiar todas las noches, intercambiando opiniones con mi padre o enfrascándose juntos en largas charlas sobre política a la hora del té, o mientras tomaban algún tentempié. Sasori siempre tenía una respuesta elocuente y amable para todo, lo que lo convertía en un hombre sumamente interesante en varios aspectos; pero lo más fascinante en él era que mantenía gran parte de su pasado en secreto. Era capaz de escuchar y transmitir opiniones sobre diferentes temas, pero nunca de hablar de sí mismo.

Durante su estadía fueron pocas ls cosas que aprendí de él; una de ellas fue que, además de crear marionetas, le gustaba dibujar.

Sasori dibujaba todo lo que llamaba su atención en un libro rojo que siempre llevaba consigo, y tomaba nota de todos los detalle al pie de cada página. Eso lo sé porque algunas veces me dejó ver sus obras. Era un gran artista, sobre todo dibujando personas. Sobre todo, dibujándome a mí. A Sasori le gustaba retratarme, lo supe porque fue él mismo quien me lo confesó. Me dibujaba jugando, durmiendo, practicando con el piano o haciendo cualquier cosa de la vida cotidiana. Jamás me pedía que posara; simplemente se sentaba cerca y trabajaba en silencio, observándome, capturando cada una de mis facciones con gran concentración.

Nunca se los dije a mis padres; es decir, ellos sabían que a Sasori a veces le gustaba retratarme, pero no que llevaba un libro completo de cada una de mis acciones.

Hoy no puedo evitar preguntarme si algo habría cambiado si se los hubiera contado; si ellos hubieran podido apartarlo de nosotros antes de que todo se desatara. Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

Durante ése tiempo viví en una nube, y todo porque lo tenía a mi lado. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a pensar que se quedaría para siempre, recibió la orden de marcharse de Alemania, a mediados de 1939.

Nunca supe cuáles eran sus órdenes, pero desde el primer instante supe que mi felicidad estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¿Por qué tienes que irte?— le pregunté, con lágrimas en los ojos, la última noche que me arropó.

Sasori sólo me cubrió con las mantas, acariciando mi rostro por un buen rato.

—Tengo que hacerlo, pequeña. El Führer necesita de mi ayuda; y yo lo necesito para terminar con mis investigaciones.

— ¡Pero yo también te necesito!

—Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé— aún puedo sentir sus manos en mi cabello, acariciándolo con suavidad— Pero no puedo quedarme.

— ¡Entonces llévame contigo!— sollocé con terquedad. Él me miró; apresó mis mejillas entre sus grandes manos y siguió contemplándome fijamente.

—Oh, Ino… Eres tan hermosa; tan perfecta, que tu belleza merece ser admirada por los siglos de los siglos; trascender la barrera del tiempo— dijo, acercando su rostro al mío, como si fuera a besar mis labios, manteniéndose así por un buen rato; cuando sentía que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, se irguió y se alejó nuevamente— Pero aún no es el momento— sentenció, quitando los cabellos rubios de mi rostro— La Alemania del mañana será distinta a la que conocemos; y es en _esa_ Alemania que podremos estar juntos al fin. Porque tú eres mía, Ino. Para siempre; nunca lo olvides.

No recuerdo lo que le dije, ni cómo me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté, a la mañana siguiente, él había partido sin su compañía con rumbo a Berlín, y desde allí, según escuché después, fue enviado al continente africano, aunque nadie sabía exactamente adónde.

Así pasó el tiempo. Los días se convirtieron en semanas; las semanas en meses y los meses en años, y nunca recibí ninguna noticia de él; ni una llamada, tampoco una carta. Cuando aprendí a leer quise escribirle, pero nadie supo darme su paradero, y para entonces los soldados habían dejado de visitar nuestra casa. Mis padres habían dejado de involucrarse con políticos y militares, y cada vez se respiraba un ambiente de más tensión. Para entonces tenía yo diez años ya, y podía percibir los cambios que la guerra había causado en la sociedad, así como en nuestra familia, aunque seguía sin entender el porqué.

Finalmente, un día de julio de 1945, todo estalló.

Mi padre llegó muy agitado de Berlín una tarde. Sin mediar palabras, ordenó a los sirvientes empacar todas nuestras cosas, y a mi madre y a mí prepararnos para hacer un viaje del cual, según nos dio a entender, no habría retorno.

La mañana de nuestra partida pasó algo que no esperaba. Recibí una carta de Sasori.

En ese momento sentí su presencia más fuerte que nunca. La satisfacción de saber que no nos había olvidado, que no sé había olvidado de mí, me llevó a un estado de éxtasis que sólo había experimentado cuando él estaba con nosotros, y ansié saber qué era lo que la misiva anunciaba.

En su carta contaba lo bien que le había ido en el desierto africano; que se sentía un poco triste por haber tenido que abandonar su puesto, pero, a la vez, lo feliz que estaba de que pronto volveríamos a vernos; no obstante, no pude terminar de leer. Mi padre entró al estudio y me arrebató la carta; la leyó en silencio, detrás del escritorio que no llevaríamos con nosotros, sin intermediar palabra hasta que terminó; para entonces, una mueca de horror que jamás olvidaré surcaba su rostro.

—Padre…

—Sasori está muerto para nosotros, Ino— me dijo, sin mirarme mientras quemaba la carta frente a mis ojos. Yo me senté frente a él, aturdida, horrorizada, consternada, sin poder comprender porqué mi padre había actuado así, triste y furiosa. Temblaba ligeramente y a duras penas me las arreglé para contener las lágrimas.

No podía entenderlo; no entraba en mi cabeza el que quisieran alejarme de él, ni porqué, de la noche a la mañana, su nombre, como el de Adolf Hitler, estaban extrictamente prohibidos, ya que tampoco me daban explicaciones. Mi madre, descendiente de una aristocrática familia polaca, estaba demasiado atareada como para preocuparse por los nazis, comunistas y demás problemas políticos, y cada vez que le preguntaba algo simplemente negaba con elegancia y seguía con sus quehaceres, sin prestarme mayor atención.

Las cosas se precipitaron de pronto; y así, nuestro primer destino fue Suiza. Huímos de una Alemania en posguerra, del Partido, y de todo el pasado, y nunca regresamos.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento dejé de esperar a que él volviera por mí.

Sabía que Sasori me encontraría hasta en el fin del mundo.

**.**

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**.**

**N **_del__** A:**_

**Bueno , al fin el segundo capítulo. ¿Merezco un review?**

**Gracias por leer, y espero poder seguir actualizando muy pronto.**

**Nos vemos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
